


Lumber

by SpaceWaffleHouseTM



Series: One Shots from the Waffle House [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dominant Rey, F/M, He is Turned on, Lumberjack Rey, Married Life, No Pregnancy, Post-Canon, She Chops Wood, Shirtless, Shirtless Rey, Tros fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouseTM/pseuds/SpaceWaffleHouseTM
Summary: Years after the war, the best part of Ben’s day is watching his wife chop wood outside their house.It has a lot to do with the fact that she always does it without a shirt.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: One Shots from the Waffle House [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1298357
Comments: 33
Kudos: 201
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts), TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics





	Lumber

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://twitter.com/spacewafflehou1/status/1249137484522496002?s=21) tweet.
> 
> Originally meant as a modern au but then the prompts account challenged me to make it canonverse so 🙌

He wakes to the sound of an axe striking wood. A rhythmic chopping fills his ears, and for a couple of seconds, he lets himself sleep off his exhaustion from the night before—caused, of course, by the woman chopping wood outside—but then he gets up, forcing himself away from the thick blankets and soft mattress, and looks out the window. 

Outside, his wife is chopping wood beneath the midday sun, her bare back glistening with sweat as her muscles extend and contract with every swing. She’s shirtless, she always is, and Ben, as a result, is left just staring at her, marveling at how lucky he is as he watches her move. That’s his  _ wife _ . Of all the people in the galaxy, he is lucky enough to have married  _ her _ . 

It’s hard for him to believe this is his life now, that he gets to witness things like this in the morning after all the darkness that had surrounded him for thirty years, but this is real, this is reality. 

His life is filled with the constant image of his shirtless wife as she chops wood for their fireplace every morning—winter on the moon they’ve settled on is an intense affair and while it isn’t here yet, it is coming soon—and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He’s not sure what it is, but something about Rey’s defined, toned muscles arouses him in a way nothing else ever had before her, the way she moves is hypnotic, and he loves getting lost in watching her. 

Of course, the one thing that hasn’t changed about their life is that they’re still connected through the force. If he isn’t shielding himself, she can read him like a book and catch wind of his thoughts. 

This is one of those moments. He can sense mischief in their bond, her shoulders rolling back as she runs a hand over the flyaway hairs that have escaped her singular bun, and she ponders how to torment her peeping husband who’s just standing helplessly in their bedroom watching. 

Though he cannot see her, he knows she’s smirking long before she moves to the other side of the log, her body slowly pivoting to face his, and provide him a full view of the sunlight glistening off of her breasts.  _ Fuck,  _ he’s gone, still so hypnotized by the sight of her half-naked after a year—nearly two—of marriage. He loves her like this, when she’s intentionally pulling some kind of power move like this on him, just to see how he’ll react. 

For a couple of seconds, he lets himself just stare out the window at her, his eyes wide and his jaw slack—he’s all but drooling. Then he moves, pushing away from the wall and making his way toward their bedroom door with a similar smirk slowly tugging at the corners of  _ his  _ mouth. 

Rey is laughing as he opens the door, placing the pole of her axe behind her neck, and resting her hands on either side of it, leaving her chest perfectly exposed to the open air. The sight of it fills him with so many filthy thoughts, most of them revolving around his mouth and her nipples, but he forces himself to focus as he strides out into the grass, and nods his approval. “I haven’t even had breakfast yet.”

“Mmm, maybe I can be your meal,” she says, then she picks up the axe, and swings it down viciously on the log. It splits swiftly in two, the separation so fast, he blinks and it’s over. 

Somehow, his cock grows even harder at the sight. 

“Or you can be mine. Bed-head looks particularly sexy on you, you know.” She pulls the axe back, then resumes the position she’d held before, quirking an eyebrow at him to indicate it’s his move now. 

_ Oh,  _ he’s sure he looks frightful, but he doesn’t want to think about that right now. All he can think about is his very shirtless wife and the sweat that’s shining off of her body. “I will gladly be your meal,” he mumbles helplessly, not even meaning to say it, he’s just distracted by her glistening fucking chest. 

Suddenly, he understands why she’d asked him to put a cowl on that one time the force had connected them while he was shirtless. He’s now in the same boat, and he has been several times, but this time is affecting him in a way similar to how she’d reacted to seeing him without his shirt for the first time. 

“Mmm,” she moans, walking up to him with that axe still slung casually upon her shoulders, then she leans up on the balls of her feet, and presses a kiss to his lips. 

He barely has time to return it before she pulls away, and shakes his head. “Not before breakfast. I’m not having your stomach making weird noises while I’m trying to fuck you because you forgot to eat.”

“Rey…” he practically whimpers, then she kisses him again, this time long and slow, just like he wanted. His head starts spinning, his whole body dizzy, making him wonder if she’s right about the eating thing. Maybe he does need to get some food in him first. The last time they’d had sex on empty stomachs, hers kept growling the whole time and it had just become a little too awkward. 

This time, just from the way she kisses alone, he can tell it won’t be like that. She’s still holding the axe, neither of them are touching the other anywhere but their lips, and yet it’s one of his favorite kisses that they’ve shared, because it promises something else, it symbolizes how far they’ve come in their relationship, how at ease they are now. 

She’s panting when she pulls away, and he knows it’s not just from chopping wood. “I’ve just got a couple more logs to do, then I’ll be in, Hmm?”

“Sounds fair to me.”

“Good, then go make yourself some food,” she says, holding the axe properly again. “Because I’m going to be hungry when I get in.” 

Then she swings the axe down again one more time, splitting yet another log to the base as he races inside the house. 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: this fic now has [art](https://twitter.com/lilibethsonar/status/1269233292240392193?s=21) by the lovely [lilibethsonar](https://twitter.com/LilibethSonar)


End file.
